


The Bored Pixie

by proofreading_whats_that



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: drabble?, rainy day writing, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proofreading_whats_that/pseuds/proofreading_whats_that
Summary: Maggie meets Chloe's sister who has started giving out pixie dust.
Kudos: 1





	The Bored Pixie

Maggie peered into the alley. A man spoke to a spritely girl who hurriedly gave him a shining vial. The new drug she had heard about on campus: pixie dust. When she had first heard of it from Parker, she had suspected it was just some new party drug, but Harry insisted she investigate just to make sure some rogue pixie hadn’t decided to start selling their body glitter to unknowing students. He still had uncomfortable memories about how the effervescent powder had affected him.

Maggie quickly turned as the student rushed out of the alley. The pixie followed suit at a more leisurely pace. She knew that pixie. Chloe. Channeling her inner gumshoe she followed Chloe at a distance. Chloe started skipping and then with a slightly furtive look around turned into a sparkling ball and flew away. Maggie shook her head and headed back to the house.

\------

“So what is it?” Harry asked. The four were sitting at the kitchen table.

“It’s Chloe,” Maggie said. “She’s selling pixie dust. I tried to follow her, but she flew away.”

“I’ve seen her a couple of times at a coffee shop,” Mel said. “Maybe you can find her there. Wish I had the name of it.”

“I bet goat boy Leon would know which ones she goes to,” Macy suggested.

“Alright, I’ll catch up with him and see what he knows.”

\-------

Maggie to Leon’s wine shop. They opened the door and, spotting them, Leon smiled widely. “Welcome! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

As Harry and Maggie approached the counter, Harry asked, “We need to see Chloe - do you know where she might be?”

“Why’s that?” Leon asked.

“She’s taken up another new hobby - selling pixie dust,” Maggie said.

Leon started laughing. “That’s not Chloe; that’s Violet. She does get bored,” Leon said. “Chloe’s at that coffee shop you passed; she’ll be able to help you. I forget what that place is called.”

\-------

As Leon said, Chloe was sitting with a cup of coffee at a table with a local newspaper. Maggie couldn’t shake the feeling that a rug was about to be pulled out from under her, as if she were about to be the butt of a massive joke. Her stomach turned queasily as she thought of a well-placed banana peel.

“Hey, Chloe!” Maggie said brightly.

“Oh, hello, Maggie!” Chloe sang. “It’s nice to see you.”

Maggie sat down. “So, Chloe, I heard that you have a sister who’s selling pixie dust,” she said.

“What? Me? No!” Chloe said, appearing shocked. “It’s not me,” she said. “It’s my twin. And she’s not  _ selling _ it!”

“You have a twin?” Maggie asked.

“Of course! Her name is Violet. It’s new hobby for her.”

Maggie sighed. “Where is she? I think I need to talk to her.”

“Oh, I can take you. Lucky, she’s off today,” Chloe said. “Come on,” she said. They headed down the street and a few turns later ended up at a small house. Chloe opened the door. “Hey, Violet! A Charmed One wants to meet you!”

Chloe’s twin came out from the kitchen. “Wow! Which one are you?” Violet asked.

“I’m Maggie,” she said. “Can we talk?”

“Of course,” Violet said. “Stay here, while I get some shoes.”

Chloe stayed with Maggie who stood awkwardly in the entry. “Don’t be offended, she’s weird like that, she just wants to get coffee.”

Maggie looked at her skeptically. The whole thing seemed odd and she couldn’t shake the feeling she was about to be massively tricked.

“Okay, here we are,” Violet said.

\---

The twins and Maggie headed back towards the coffee shop. “So, Violet, I hear that you’re the source of pixie dust in town,” Maggie said.

“Why, yes! It’s a wonderful undertaking. See, everyone started walking their own dogs and so I thought ‘Why, Violet, what else can I do?’ and so I said to myself, ‘Make people happy! Yes! Spread the joy of pixie dust,’” Violet said. “So that’s what I’m doing.”

“Hmm,” Maggie said. “I didn’t think pixies sold their dust.”

“Sometimes,” Violet said. “It depends.” They had reached the nondescript coffee shop.

The three placed their orders and sat down. “So, Violet, having people use pixie dust all the time isn’t a great idea,” Maggie said.

“But I’m so bored! It’s so rainy, and I’m stir crazy from staying at home. I’m bored of crocheting, of tv, of games, of coloring, reading, you name it,” Violet said. “I even tried a new hobby, but giving people pixie dust is really what is bringing me joy right now.”

“If you found a new hobby, would you give out less pixie dust?” Maggie asked.

“If I like the hobby enough,” Violet agreed.

“I know a dog you can walk,” Maggie suddenly said.

“Oh, is it Eggbert?” Chloe said excitedly.

“You read my mind!” Maggie said.

**Author's Note:**

> No drugs were made, purchased, sold, consumed, or considered in the writing of this fic.


End file.
